parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Piglet Pan
Piglet Pan is Stephen Druschke's sixth movie spoof of "Peter Pan". It appeared on YouTube June 20, 2014. ''Cast: *Peter Pan as Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Wendy as Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''John as Tony Toponi (An American Tail)'' *''Michael as Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Tinker Bell as Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Captain Hook as Negaduck (Darkwing Duck)'' *''Mr. Smee as LeFou (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Tick-Tock the Crocodile as Scar (The Lion King)'' *''The Lost Boys played by:'' **''Slightly as Tommy (Rugrats)'' **''Nibs as Winnie the Pooh'' **''The Twins as Dinah and Dana (The Land Before Time)'' **''Cubby as Terk (Tarzan)'' **''Tootles as Roo (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Tiger Lily as Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Indian Chief as Dodger (Oilver and Company)'' *''Nana as Sheep (Sheep in the Big City)'' *''Mary Darling as Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''George Darling as Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Hook's Pirates as Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life)'' ''Chapters: #Piglet Pan Part 1 - Main Title ("The Second Star to the Right")/Meet the Darling Family'' #''Piglet Pan Part 2 - Basil's Argue/Bedtime/The Shadow'' #''Piglet Pan Part 3 - Piglet Chases his Shadow/Miss Bianca and Piglet Meet'' #''Piglet Pan Part 4 - Tony and Fievel meet Piglet/Piglet Teaches the Children to Fly'' #''Piglet Pan Part 5 - "You Can Fly"'' #''Piglet Pan Part 6 - Meet Captain Negaduck and the Grasshoppers/Lefou Vs. Scar'' #''Piglet Pan Part 7 - A Close Shave/Captain Nega Attacks Piglet and the Darling Children'' #''Piglet Pan Part 8 - Meet the Lost Boys/Lady Tries to Kill Miss Bianca'' #''Piglet Pan Part 9 - "Following the Leader"/Captured By the Dog Indians'' #''Piglet Pan Part 10 - Piglet and Miss Bianca meet the Mermaids/Captain Negaduck Kidnaps Kanga'' #''Piglet Pan Part 11 - Piglet Tricks Captain Negaduck/Saving Kanga'' #''Piglet Pan Part 12 - Captain Negaduck's Next Plan'' #''Piglet Pan Part 13 - "What Made the Red Man Red"'' #''Piglet Pan Part 14 - Lady Helps Captain Negaduck'' #''Piglet Pan Part 15 - Big Chief Piglet/'I Had a Mother Once' #Piglet Pan Part 16 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Negaduck'' #''Piglet Pan Part 17 - "The Elegant Captain Negaduck"/Piglet's Present'' #''Piglet Pan Part 18 - The Explotion/Piglet Saves Lady'' #''Piglet Pan Part 19 - Miss Bianca Walks the Plank/'No Splash'/The Battle'' #''Piglet Pan Part 20 - Piglet Vs. Negaduck/'Negaduck Is A Codfish' #Piglet Pan Part 21 - Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise)/THE END'' #''Piglet Pan Part 22 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet’s Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Darkwing Duck (1991)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''A Bug’s Life (1998)'' *''The Rugrats Movie (1998)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Sheep in the Big City (2000)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' ''Voices: *Bobby Driscoll'' *''Kathryn Beaumont'' *''Hans Conried'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Heather Angel'' *''Paul Collins'' *''Tommy Luske'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Tom Conway'' *''Tony Butala'' *''Carol Coombs'' *''Robert Ellis'' *''June Foray'' *''Connie Hilton'' *''Margaret Kerry'' *''Karen Kesten'' *''Johnny McGovern'' *''Norma Jean Nilsson'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Jeffrey Silver'' *''Stuffy Singer'' *''Corinne Orr'' *''Anne Whitfield'' *''John Fiedler'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Pat Musick'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Jesse Corti'' *''E.G. Daily'' *''Rosie O’Donnell'' *''Nancy Cartwright'' *''Sandy Fox'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Barrie Ingham'' *''Kevin Seal'' *''Tara Strong'' *''David Lander'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' *''TheDisneymovielover'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Bobby Driscoll'' *''Hans Conried'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' ''Music Used: *“You’ll Be In My Heart” Performed by: Phil Collins'' *''“Wonderful World” Performed by Louis Armstrong'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof to use the Regency Enterprises logo.'' *''This is also Piglet's second appearance in this spoof, as well as his first to have his main role as Peter Pan.'' *''Peter Pan was released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1998, the same year The Powerpuff Girls was released on TV.'' *''Several episodes from Seasons 2 and 3 of The Powerpuff Girls were released in 2000 on TV, the same year The Tigger Movie was released in theaters.'' *''Peter Pan was released on home video in 1990 as part of the Walt Disney Classics, the same year The Rescuers Down Under was released in theaters.'' *''This is the sixth movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke.'' Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Regency Enterprises Films